


Post-Its

by Dramaticdragon



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: Gen, captain underpants is a sweety who just loves everyone, krupp is a loney boy but he loves his secret roomie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: Krupp enjoys the company of Captain Underpants, even when he isn't there. (Just a little shorty!)





	Post-Its

**Author's Note:**

> not really set in any specific timeline point but uh post canon? bc they know about each other? enjoy.

           

            _Beeeep! Beeeep! Beee-_

Krupp slammed his hand against his alarm clock, rubbing his eyes with his other hand. He felt a piece of paper under his hand, by the alarm clock.

            Groaning, he pulled himself up and sat up, and looked to his alarm clock. Right next to the time was a bright orange Post-It note that read ‘GOOD MORNING’ in purple crayon.

            Krupp laughed to himself, taking off the note and writing a ‘you too’ under it in pen.

            Feeling more energized after the note, he walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day. On the mirror was another orange Post-It note with ‘DON’T FORGET TO SMILE’ written in red crayon, and next to it was yet another note with a big smiley face drawing.

            Krupp smiled at the note, took a quick shower, and went to go eat breakfast.

            As he would expect, there was an entire office store worth of Post-It notes there. This always happened after a big fight, when Captain was the one to reach the house first.

            On the fridge was a large, magnetic white board, where they shared the majority of their little messages to one another. Captain was much fonder of Post-It notes than Krupp, who preferred to mostly use the white board.

            Written on it with Captain’s red white board marker was ‘Hi Benny!!! You were out of cereal so I bought you some more! Don’t forget to eat three meals a day! And tell my loyal sidekicks I said hi!!!’, and the message was surrounded by many smiley faces and other silly childish drawings.

            Krupp glanced over to the new box of cereal, and his fears were confirmed: Captain had bought the most sugary, fruity flavored box in the entire state of Ohio.

            ‘TRY IT!’ was written on an orange Post-It note on the box, with a ‘yummy’ written below it.

            He rolled his eyes, deciding to give in and try just a tiny amount.

            As he chewed the disgusting, sugary nonsense, he erased Captain’s message and began to write his own, in his typical black marker.

            ‘The cereal is very bad. But thank you. I will tell them you said hello.’

            After finishing the cereal, he decided to add a little bit below it: ‘thanks for all the post-its.’

**Author's Note:**

> Mr. Krupp goes out and buys some new crayons for Cap secretly and hopes cap doesn't notice. 
> 
> he does.


End file.
